dariafandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Rowe
Stacy Rowe was a freshman, later a sophomore and junior, at Lawndale High, known as the secretary for the Fashion Club; the clique of fashionistas who organize meetings to discuss various facets of the fashion world, and in their own words, “solve crimes against fashion”. She was voiced by Jessica Zaino for the first five episodes, where after her departure; Sarah Drew took the role for the remainder of the series’ run. 'Character Development' Stacy often hyperventilates. While she often has similar traits thats the other fashion club members have, she does seem to be the sweetest and most innocent out of all the members. Stacy had her debut in Esteemsters, the pilot of Daria, with Sandi Griffin meeting and greeting Quinn Morgendorffer on her first day, complimenting how “cool” she is. As she began recurring around, especially with the Fashion Club, her character developed into quirks of insecurity and hyperventilating neurosis. Examples of her behavior was her trademark reaction when she thought she wore stretch pants (“Road Worrier“), and continuous tears that elapsed for a whole day when blown off by Bret Strand (“Fair Enough”), in addition of runny mascara eyes. It portrays that she takes some minor, little things too seriously, even when it’d be minutes of ease to overcome. According to Selective Soulmate, her interests include “aromatherapy, the tragic life and death of Margaux Hemingway, collecting fragile glass animals, assertiveness training” (that last one doesn’t seem to work). In “Life in the Past Lane”, she begins a fascination with magic, and in the finale film, “Is It College Yet?” she believes in curses. 'Relationships' Sandi Griffin - Oppressed by her, then being led to verbal abuse and sometimes, fatal humiliation; later forced into dreaded insecurity and doing whatever in Sandi’s demand. Sandi would be annoyed and careless towards Stacy’s outbursts, either saying, “…It’s gonna be ALRIGHT!” (“Fair Enough”) where it seems she only wants her to shut up, or ignore it with a tyrannical command that makes herself more important. Quinn Morgendorffer - The one Stacy obsesses over and pictures as an actual friend. She met and greeted Quinn, “You look cool!” on her first day in Lawndale. However, despite looking up to Quinn, Stacy does worry that she might be of the same standards as Sandi, and also seems too friendly as well as sycophantic for Quinn to handle. This especially happened in “Gifted”, when Quinn’s sister, Daria, and both their parents, Helen and Jake were invited to an elite school, Grove Hills, she wasn't trusted to stay home alone (and certainly party), so she was allowed to stay at Sandi‘s, but has worn out her welcome too soon. After being kicked out of Sandi’s and Tiffany’s, Stacy was the final choice, and as Quinn was reading a Waif magazine, she talks about how ugly the clothes she sees, which Stacy wears, trying to agree before she could change quickly. Then, she’s spotted in a similar outfit of Quinn’s, freaking the redhead out that she left. Tiffany Blum-Deckler - They both share a quaint friendship, usually in the middle of Quinn and Sandi’s arguments. Although, Tiffany did ignore her in “Fair Enough”, as Stacy was stood up by her so-called boyfriend Bret, and she asked if he were available, which worsens the crying to bigger volumes. And in “Fat Like Me”, as Sandi broke her leg, and had been fattened up in result of hospitality, Quinn was made president (well, only by Stacy and Tiffany), but she had to depart in helping Sandi to get fit again. But that’s not it, as our pigtailed neurotic tried to continue Fashion Club duties (even find more members as suggested by Quinn), Tiffany was too caught up in her own self to bother doing anything. Her self-absorption frustrated Stacy to make an angry outburst on her. They remain friends as Sandi was finally thin and well to return. Daria Morgendorffer - Is frightened by her, especially when in “The Lawndale File”, she took steps backwards with her hands held up, trying to follow the other members, who are too, irked by her presence. She also finds her as a “complicated” human being with the rest of the popular students, but does pay respects and lacks any malice towards her as everyone else (popular). 'Season 5' Several episodes in season 5 had shown that she had a confidence boost, and so, those assertiveness training sessions did work after all. She called Sandi naïve as Stacy assists Upchuck in a magic trick, where everything seems to turn for the worst, and her tears were just an act, as Upchuck finally got out of the locked and chained chest, appearing out of the blue in the audience (“Life in the Past Lane“). In “Fat Like Me”, when Quinn was still with her and Tiffany, Stacy was more happy about Quinn as she’d always have been, and as Sandi returned from her weight issue and injury, Stacy boldly takes sides with Quinn, and so does Tiffany. Is It College Yet? As the Fashion Club decide to celebrate her birthday, Sandi mentions that herself and the others had dates on their birthdays, then snaps back at her as Stacy suggested to Quinn to work at the restaurant they were in that moment. And she said in a mean-spirited tone before Stacy blew out the candles on her cake, "And don't worry, I'm sure that chocolate won't cause your sensitive skin to break out." Which finalized Stacy's birthday wish, she wanted Sandi to shut up, although it didn't happen yet. Later, Sandi has contracted laryngitis, where the wish really came true and as she told the truth (if it really seemed reasonable), the tyrannical leader wrote on her notepad, calling Stacy a saboteur. Only once Stacy felt good about what happened, but focused again on curing Sandi's voice at least, through voodoo and magic. Despite failing at that (and almost poisoning Tiffany with one of the voodoo cures), Sandi became better, speaking once again; and attempted to get Stacy into doing a list of "chores" as an apology. Stacy presented herself with backbone once more, as quietly refusing to and decides to take a sabbatical from the Fashion Club like Quinn (who though came back, took another one since it was a change of pace ''for her). Tiffany joined in, making Sandi succumb too as it looks like everything she planned backfired. This caused the whole clique to break up and be the Fashion Club no more. Stacy may be the one who made this happen, but she still found it an upsetting thought, even though they'll hang out together ''anyway. Future : It was shown in the "Is It College Yet?" credits, that her future alter ego was a career take on car racing, where she won her own trophy, appearing in a filthy state, but she was happy. : Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Fashion Club Member Category:Females Category:Teenagers